The Hikari Of Egypt II
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Years after the death of Dartz everything in Egypt couldn't be better. When the circus comes to town Yugi falls in love while trying to stop an evil magician from stealing a famous bell for the temple's bell tower.
1. The Day Of Love

**Chapter 1: Day Of Love**

8 long years had passed since the death of Dartz and Egypt was now better then ever.

The gypsies were no longer considered outcasts, Yami and Seto married, Seto was made the captain of the guard again.

Yugi wasn't feared by the people of Egypt but he still lived in the bell tower with Joey, Tristan and Tea...

* * *

In two weeks there would be a special day for the people of Egypt, for that day was the Day Of Love.

It was a day when couples from all over Egypt stand before the Temple Of The Gods and declare their love for one another.

As people made preparations for the holiday in the square Yugi was hopping over from one lamp post to another and tying the glittery ribbon streams to them.

On the ground Marik was seeing all the preparations were prefect.

 _ **There's music in the marketplace**_  
 _ **The streets have come alive**_  
 _ **The town is in a tizzy**_  
 _ **It's a busy buzzing hive**_

 _ **There's cause for this commotion**_  
 _ **And emotional display**_  
 _ **We just can't wait to celebrate**_  
 _ **Our favorite holiday**_  
 _ **The Day of Love**_  
 _ **Your song is in the air**_

Yugi landed gracefully next to the blonde gypsy.

 _ **What magic will you make for us?**_  
 _ **What promise will you share?**_

 _ **That golden bell**_  
 _ **Sweet Faith**_  
 _ **Will soon be ringing clear**_

Every year on the Day of Love Yugi would ring a special bell while everyone declared their love for one another.

It was called Faith.

On the outside it looked like a beat up, hunk of junk.

But on the inside it was solid gold and full of huge gorgeous gems!

 _ **The best of all the festivals**_  
 _ **The Day of Love will soon be here**_

 _ **Some have come in puppy love**_  
 _ **Perchance to steal a kiss**_  
 _ **Some are still enamoured**_  
 _ **After years of wedded bliss**_

 _ **Everyone**_  
 _ **Everyone's parading**_  
 _ **Down the promenade in pairs**_

 _ **To join the celebration**_  
 _ **At the finest of the fairs**_

Every couple in the city was walking around making goo-goo eyes at each other and showering one another with gifts, kisses and hugs.

 _ **Everyone**_  
 _ **The Day of Love**_  
 _ **Your song is in the air**_  
 _ **What magic will you make for us?**_  
 _ **Whose name shall I declare?**_  
 _ **That golden bell**_  
 _ **Sweet Faith**_  
 _ **Will soon be ringing clear**_  
 _ **The best of all the festivals**_  
 _ **The Day of Love will soon be here**_

As he rode around the town on Kisara, Seto rolled his eyes at all the lovey-dovey stuff.

 _ **Oh, how the stars**_  
 _ **Will sparkle on the water**_  
 _ **As the troubadours sing**_  
 _ **Tales of true romance**_

 _ **The spirits may rise**_  
 _ **With fire in their eyes**_

Suddenly a black boa wrapped tightly around the captain's neck and he was pulled over to a stage.

Seto looked up and saw Yami ginned cheekily at him.

He was kneeling down so that he was only just taller than the brunette.

 _ **While gypsy boys**_  
 _ **Enchant you with a dance**_

 _ **The Day of Love**_  
 _ **Your song is in the air**_

 _ **What magic will you make for us?**_  
 _ **What promise will you share?**_

Yami and Seto shared a brief kiss before Yami went back to dancing with Mana and Mahad on the stage.

Seto noticed Kisara smirking at him.

He shrugged and the dragon and master went back on patrol.

 _ **That golden bell**_  
 _ **Sweet Faith**_  
 _ **Will soon be ringing clear.**_

In the bell tower Joey, Tristan and Tea were also putting up some decorations for the Day of Love.

 ** _The best of all the festivals_**  
 ** _The Day of Love will soon be here._**


	2. The Circus Comes To Town

**Chapter 2: The Circus Comes To Town**

After he had finished helping with the festival Yugi retreated back to his bell tower to clean the bells.

"Hey look who it is!" Joey grinned when he saw Yugi.

"Hey guys, could you help me clean the bells." Yugi asked.

Just as Yugi picked up the bucket full of cleaning supplies he got hit in the back of the head by a water balloon and his friends instantly froze.

He quickly turned around to see it the culprit was Seto and Yami's 7 year old son Kipper.

When Yugi had hit Yami and Dartz with his shadow magic he gave Yami healing powers and the gift to bear children of his own, but he is still a man though.

"Hey Uncle Yugi!" Kipper laughed.

He looked exactly like Seto but he had Yami's eyes, even though he had the same hair style as Seto he had black hair and the tip of his bangs were bright crimson, which he got from his mother Yami.

"Hey there Kipper, where's your parents?"

Right on cue, Yami came running in the room full of bells, pant like he had just ran a marathon with his pet Kuriboh flying around his head.

"Kipper! You need to slow down." The gypsy panted.

"Ok...Mom." Kipper replied in a slow, monotone voice.

Seto then arrived.

"Listen to your mother young man." He said firmly but he still smiled.

"Alright Dad." Yugi smiled at the family, although he still wished Yami had chosen him instead of Kaiba he was happy for them...

* * *

As Yugi cleaned the bells Kipper followed him around and kept asking about all the different bells.

"Is that Faith?" The little Kaiba asked when they came to the biggest bell in the whole bell tower.

"Yep." Yugi smiled.

"But it's really old and dirty." Kipper said as he looked around the outside.

"Maybe on the outside, but it's what's inside that counts." Yugi explained and ducked under the bell.

Kipper and his parents followed the bell ringer's lead and their eyes nearly popped out their skulls when they saw the beauty on the inside.

"Oh Yugi, it's gorgeous." Yami said, mouth hanging open.

They all then out from under the bell.

"So this is the special bell everyone is talking about." Kipper realised, all day he had heard people around the city talking about the bell called Faith.

"Yep and on the Day of Love Yugi's gonna that bell loud and clear as your mother shouts to the sky 'I love my husband Seto Kaiba'!" Seto grinned.

Yami just smiled at his brunette lover.

"And what makes you think I'll shout so loud?" He asked playfully.

"Your gonna have to if you wanna be heard over me yelling 'I love Yami'!" He laughed and lifted Yami in the air by his waist.

Seto spun around for a few moments until he decided to dive.

Now he was leaning over the gypsy who stayed still in his arms.

Yami smiled and kissed his husband on the lips. "Yuck!" Kipper groaned as he sat on Yugi's shoulders.

"Yuck." Yugi agreed and began washing Faith after he put his 'nephew' down.

Kipper grabbed a spare sponge and helped Yugi wash the outside of the bell.

"So who's gonna shout your name Uncle Yugi?" He asked innocently.

Yugi looked down sadly.

"I really don't think anyone will Kipper."

Before Kipper could ask anymore questions the sound of trumpets and drums filled the air and everyone ran to the balcony to see what was going on.

"MOM! DAD! IT'S THE CIRCUS!" Kipper screamed in delight before running down the stairs...

* * *

Down in the streets people were gathering around to see all the circus carts, performers and animals.

There were jugglers, clowns, stilt walkers, magicians and different animals from all over the world.

"Everyone! To celebrate the Day of Love in two weeks the circus has come to town!" Bakura announced.

Everyone began to gather around different carts to see their acts but the one people were most interested in was the last cart which belonged to the magician Pegasus.

"Welcome ladies and gentle men." A voice said and the mini-stage exploded in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared a man the same height as Seto was standing in the stage.

He had long purple hair, peachy skin and brown eyes, this was Pegasus.

Pegasus then made an empty box appear out of thin air.

"And now watch as I make my lovely assistant, Rebecca Hawkins, magically appear inside this currently empty box."

He then closed the box and began chant some strange spell.

But when the magician opened the box again there was no one there!

Pegasus tried over and over again but Rebecca was still missing...

* * *

In one of the circus tents a young girl was standing on a rope while talking to herself and messing with an umbrella.

Like Yugi, even though she was 23 years old she looked like a child.

She had long blonde hair, large blue eyes and freckles on her pale face.

She was Rebecca Hawkins, Pegasus' assistant.

"REBECCA!" Said girl fell off the rope as Pegasus stormed into the tent looking furious.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" He asked with rage.

"Practicing." She said plainly.

"YOU KNOW SHOULDN'T BE 'PRACTCING' FOR ANYTHING! YOUR JOB IS TO STAND THERE, LOOK PRETTY AND DO EXACTLY AS I SAY!"

Pegasus then walked over to his mirror and fixed his hair.

"I have a job for you my dear." He said in a much calmer tone.

He grabbed Rebecca by the arm and dragged her to the tents 'front door'.

He pulled the cover back and pointed to the bell tower.

"Up there is a priceless bell called Faith, I want you to find this bell so I can steal it. I want you to befriend the bell ringer Yugi Mouto and once he trusts you he will tell you everything **I** want to know." Pegasus laughed.

Rebecca just sighed hopelessly...


End file.
